gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glee
The Glee is the seventeenth episode of Season 3 Summary Mabel, Gumball, and Rayona find out they have a quadruplet sister, and she is actually... a pop star! Transcript (Episode starts in the Wattersons' house, with Mabel, Gumball, and Rayona staying on the couch, watching TV.) Mabel: You know Purriana Grande looks like me. (Then a breaking news appears on the channel.) News Voice: Next week, Purriana Grande cames in Elmore for a private visit. Mabel: Private visit? Rayona: I don't think she has relatives here. Gumball: She maybe cames for singing from the mayor! (The rest of the Wattersons and Purriana came into the house.) Nicole: (Pointing at Purriana, very happy) Guess who's she? The triplets (Writer's note: It's actually the last time when G, M and R are called "The triplets". You'll see in the next quotes.): Purriana? But what she's doing in our house? Nicole: (Extremely delighted) SHE'S YOUR QUADRUPLET SISTER! Triplets: WHAT?!?! Purriana: Hey Quads! (Hugs Gumball,Mabel Rayona) Mabel: But-but how?! Purriana: Well you see when I was 6 I got put in a beauty pageant. (Flashback #Remember) Young Purriana: But mom, I dont wanna stand up there, this dress makes me look fat and the person who styled my hair made me have BALD SPOTS PA: Next is Genevieve (Purriana's real name is Genevieve) (Walks on stage and finds instruments and got an idea and gets guitar) Young Purriana: (sings proffesionally and also plays guitar proffesionally) Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, liiitttle lamb.. Young Purriana: (violin and sings proffesionally) Baa baa black sheeep have you anny wool (REALITY) Purriana: Anyways I won! And then an agent signed me up for interscope records and made my first hit single, Daydreamin' and I went for a whole world tour for a year!! (Flashback again) Purriana: sings http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhHrTQ2QEXs (APPLAUSE) Dan Schnieder: Hey you are a great singer, are you good at acting because I'm making a new show called Cattorious (like Victorious) Purriana: Yeah I'm a good actor (Reality) Purriana: So... I played Cat in Cat-torious and the show ended.. But there was a crossover called Falcon Cat only for 1 year... Because i had a fight with falconette mccurdy. Mabel: So it's true.. you did fight! Purriana: And I also had a music career, because I made my best songs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iS1g8G_njx8 and This song and when they say im visiting, I will still have a career but... I'm staying in Elmore Forever!! And I got in your school. Wattersons: YAAAAAAY (The next day at school) Purriana: Boom! (Signing autographs) Here you go.... Martha a signed autograph of my album Martha: Yaay. Mabel: (walks to Purriana) Oh hey Purriana, signing autographs? Purriana: Yeah, but I'm charging them $2 and ALL the people in the school wants my autograph. (Takes poster of schoolboard) I didn't know you did Glee club! Mabel: Yeah... I'm the leader Purriana: Can I Join? :3 Mabel: As Glee leader I officially make you join the club! (After School) Mabel: Bum ba da da dum bum ba da diddy dum (Purriana enters) Purriana: Hey Mabs Mabel: Hey Purry (They hug) Purriana:So I brought you musical page of what we're going to do... In fact PAGES. Mabel: Wha.. These are like 40 pages, AND MOST OF THEM ARE YOUR HEAD SHOTS! Purriana: Whatevs, so let's sing Proble... (Gets pulled outside by mabel.) Mabel: Umm what are you doing, I'm the leader not you! Me, Do re mi, ME!.. (Purriana double fly kicks Mabel to the wall, leaving her with a big cut on her forehead and a broken leg and a dislocated arm) Purriana: I know but soon they'll say that I'm the leader, I am not you ME BECAUSE I AM A CELEBRITY! (Mabel blacks out and Purriana leaves) Gumball:Sis,sis,are you okay? Mabel:i'm fine. Cobby:What happened? Mabel:Purriana! Gumball:Why? Mabel: She wants to replace me as the Glee leader because she's a celebrity! (The two gasp) Martha:Hey,the new leader is-What happened to you?! Mabel:My younger sister beat me up! (Purriana came in with an anger face) Purriana:I'm gonna be the leader now! Mabel:No! You'll never take my place! Purriana:I'm a celebrity,I can get anything! Mabel:What?! Are you crazy,I'm your elder sister! Purriana:Well,in 5 minutes! Mabel:What has gone into you! (Purriana uses whistle tone and hurts everyone in the room) Purriana: I'm still the same! Rotten,spoiled,and always get what I want! Mabel:No! I suffered enough because of you,I became very unhappy when you take my place,I never get a chance to be a star! But instead,you had me in pain! Purriana: What?! Cobby:What?! (Purriana came to her) Mabel:Don't hurt me! Purriana: I didn't knew you wanted that! Mabel:That's why I created the Glee Club and Girls Up,because I wanted to be a star. Purriana: I'm sorry,for what I have done to you.I didn't recognize that you have dream. Martha:Weird. Purriana: What about this,I'll give you my place. Mabel:Sure! Would you like to be co-leader! Purriana: OMG THANKS! (they hug) Mabel:You know, there is a festival next week, Martha's in the club,you me do this solo! Martha:But what should we sing Purriana:I got an idea, I made a song with 2 other stars but I want to do with my to best friends.. Cobby: Awwwww Mabel:Oh stop it!(blushes) (the festival) (they sing but Mabel as Jessie J, Purriana as Ariana and Martha as Nicki) (APPLAUSE) Cobby: That was amazing! Mabel: Thanks!(hugs him) Gumball: I know! I didn't know you can sing like that! Martha: I know! The End CharactersCategory:Short FanfictionsCategory:Fanfiction StoriesCategory:Season 3 Mabel-Bridgit Mendler Martha- Christine Levant(first part)Nicki Minaj(and so on) Cobby-Jeremy Shada Gumball-Jacob Hopkins Purriana-Ariana Grande Trivia * Purriana's debut, making the triplets into quadruplets. * Martha's voice becomes less male.